


No Guy

by obsessivemuch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Missing Scene, Other, Season 4 Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-01
Updated: 2000-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemuch/pseuds/obsessivemuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from "New Moon Rising" where two old rivals have a long discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Sarah Jones, an awesome writer
> 
> Dedication: To everyone who writes such wonderful fics on wxfic and makes me all sappy. My beloved roommate, Melissa, who puts up with Buffy and even willingly watches Angel with me.

Xander Harris' dark head was bent quietly over the stack of comics he was reading, an appearance that made it seem like he was concentrating hard on the stories in front of him. His girlfriend, Anya, had assumed exactly that when she left, kissing him on the top of his head and escaping out the basement door before he had said goodbye. He was actually in the middle of contemplating the reappearance of Oz in their lives after being gone for months. What would his presence do to Will now that he was back? Xander had been so proud of the way she was moving on with her life. Recently, he had seen the sparkle come back into her eyes and watched as she came to enjoy living again. He had been hoping that she would pull out of her blue funk, and her new friend, Tara, was helping her becoming the Willow he remembered.

A soft knock at the door interrupted his reverie, and Xander placed the comics on the table in front of him. Briefly wondering whom it would be (everyone he knew tended to walk in without knocking), Xander stood up and walked over to the door. When he opened the heavy door, he let surprise cross his face for a second before he opened the door wider and gestured for his guest to come inside.

"It hasn't changed much," Oz remarked as his gaze traveled over the small basement. "Cleaner though."

"Well, I never know when one of the gang or Anya will stop by. And I'm not too fond of Buffy making snide comments about my underwear," Xander answered lightly. "Would you like something to drink? I have raspberry punch, and I have juice boxes."

"No thanks. Interesting taste in beverages," Oz said evenly. His laconic tone had not changed over the past six months.

"It's mostly for Anya and Giles. They're more likely to stop by than anyone else," Xander said quietly, almost sadly. It was no secret that he missed being an integral part of the Scooby Gang. "Why don't you take a seat?" Xander finished, his tone lightening up as he slipped into host mode.

Oz took a seat on the couch and picked up one of the comics lying in an uneven pile. "Teen Wolf?" Irony laced his tone as he watched Xander guardedly.

"Well, I'm a sucker for the classics," Xander replied with a slight nod, acknowledging the satire in his reading material.

"I'm surprised you don't get enough of that living on the Hellmouth."

"A lot of things would surprise you these days," Xander retorted, suddenly a little angry with Oz for reminding him of his place.

"I'm sorry, Xander. I came to you because I wanted to know what was going on with everyone," Oz responded complacently.

"Me? Why me?" Xander's eyes filled with bitterness. "I'm not much a part of the Scooby Gang anymore."

"Yeah, I got that impression at Giles' place. Still, just let me know what's going on," Oz said.

"The Initiative is a bunch of army guys. Stay away from them if at all possible. Riley is one of the commandos, but he's currently doing double duty as our spy. Buffy and Riley are "dating" if you could call having lots of sex "dating". Giles is still doing the gentlemen of leisure thing. Spike is back in town, but the Initiative defanged him so now he can't harm anyone. Faith woke up and switched bodies with Buffy so that was a fun time. Anya and I are in a relationship. Sunnydale High is still in pieces, and Percy is still a huge jerk. I guess some things never change," Xander recited quickly as he remembered the last few months. "Oh, Angel came to town at Thanksgiving to protect Buffy or so he says. We all lost our voices when the Gentlemen came to town. That Ethan Rayne guy turned Giles into a demon. Professor Walsh . . . she was a main guy in the Initiative . . . tried to kill Buffy, but her own twisted Frankenstein creature killed her instead. That was gruesome. Lowell House, besides being the Initiative base, is also haunted by teenage sexual frustration and Buffy and Riley set it off somehow. Remember Jonathon? He turned himself into a superstar in an alternate universe and got us all caught up into it. I think that's everything."

"Sounds like I missed a lot. Xander, I can't help but notice that you didn't mention Willow at all," Oz answered quietly after his brain absorbed everything Xander claimed.

"Why does it matter?" Xander snarled harshly. "You almost killed her when you left. Why would I tell you about the hell you put her through?

"I know that I hurt her deeply, Xander, almost as much as she hurt me when I discovered your affair," Oz stated directly, his hazel eyes boring into Xander's dark brown eyes. "But I came to you because I know that you can help me."

"Are you comparing your betrayal to our betrayal?" Xander laughed cruelly. "Somehow I don't think the few kisses that Willow and I shared are anything compared to sleeping several . . . yes, SEVERAL . . . times with Veruca. Why should I help you? You almost destroyed my best friend, my so . . . my family. Nothing can convince me that I should help you."

"Xander, I still love her," Oz answered as he watched a fleeting emotion cross Xander's face. "So do you, apparently. I left because I needed to control the wolf inside so I can be the man for her. Don't you understand that?" he finished softly.

Xander shut his eyes in a moment of pain, as he remembered why he had not fought for her after the fluke. He had suspected that he was not ready to be the man she needed. Still, he was not convinced by Oz's words, and opening his eyes, he stared at his old rival. "I can't help you. I'm sorry. It's not fair to her for you to try to walk back into her life now."

Returning Xander's gaze, he offered, "But I can control the wolf now. And if you won't answer me, I'll find someone who can."

Xander's severe expression dissolved at Oz's news. "You can control the wolf now?" His disbelieving tone seemed to ring out into the silent basement.

"Look outside, Xander," Oz pointed out at the big full moon outside the small basement window. "I did a lot of thinking and meditating while I was in Tibet and came to a lot of conclusions. I need her, Xander. I love her."

A grim smile, full of hopelessness, passed over his face before it became a blank slate. "Well, I guess that you had better know from me. After you left, Willow fell into a black hole of despair. Her heart was deeply broken by your betrayal and she tried a lot of things to get over you." A small smile came naturally as Xander remembered Willow's dance of the brave little toaster. "It wasn't truly horrible until you sent for all your stuff. That was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. She reacted badly, lashing out with her magic. Oh, don't worry. Her will spell hurt no one . . . much. However, Spike and Buffy were engaged, Giles was blind, and I was a demon magnet. Things seemed to change after Willow met Tara though. Tara is a good friend to Willow especially when she needs someone who isn't related directly to the Scooby Gang. And Tara has really encouraged Willow's interest in witchcraft, something that none of us have done because we're afraid for her. Which brings us to now. Now you're here. What are you going to do?" Xander's bland tone and level gaze seemed to wait patiently for whatever Oz had to say next.

"So there is no guy?" Oz questioned with a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"There is no guy," Xander confirmed with a small ironic laugh.

"Why didn't you go for her, Xander? Surely, Anya is not that big of a deterrent," Oz asked curiously.

"I care for Anya . . . and I don't think Willow and I are meant to be at this point in our lives. First, we have to grow closer and be friends again. Until that happens, I won't pressure her for a relationship more than friendship," Xander answered with a melancholy tone. He had often wondered that himself though he would never admit it to any of the gang.

"Well, I better go. I'm meeting Willow at the dorm soon. I'm gonna show her that I can control my wolf," Oz said, letting the subject rest for now. "Thank you, Xander."

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," Xander replied quietly as Oz laughed briefly and let himself out of the door.

"Well, I'm alone again as usual. Will, I trust you to make the best decision possible. I can't stand to see you hurt anymore. And if you feel the urge to look my way, well, I wouldn't take it amiss," Xander said aloud into the quiet basement before returning to his own private thoughts.


End file.
